1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a storage device, a board, a liquid container, a system and the like.
2. Background Art
For a printer that is used while an ink cartridge (liquid container) is attached to the printer, it is necessary to detect whether or not the ink cartridge is attached in order to prevent a printing process from being performed while the ink cartridge is not attached.
For this challenge, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for detecting whether or not an electrical connection is established using a detection terminal attached to the printer and a detection terminal attached to the ink cartridge and thereby detecting whether or not the ink cartridge is attached. In this method, however, there is a problem that the number of terminals is increased.
In addition, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method for causing a terminal for detecting a remaining amount of ink to detect whether or not the ink cartridge is attached. In this method, however, there is a problem that the number of terminals cannot be reduced even when the remaining amount of the ink is detected by another method.
[Citation List]
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2002-14870
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2009-274438